


Two

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Diners, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vex'ahlia-centric (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vex'ahlia was perfectly fine with her life as it was. She had her brother and her diner and her friends, which were all the things she needed in life.What she did not need, was for a stranger to come tumbling into her path and leaving a soul mark in his wake.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> TW: some minor violence in this chapter! Nothing too graphic, but there is some injury description.

The day Vex’ahlia got her second soul mark was as normal as any usual day, until it wasn’t. 

Vex is closing up at the Two Wings Diner, the small diner her and Vax own, when she hears a commotion coming from outside the back kitchen door. It’s about eleven thirty in the evening, as she is finishing her end of the day routine when she hears a man’s voice, cry out in pain from the back alley. Trinket’s head perks up from where he is lying at Vex’s feet, and he growls quietly.

There's a dull thud, like the sound of someone or something getting hit, and some muttering again in the alley. There's another cry of pain.

“Trinket,” Vex murmurs, grabbing a sharp butcher knife from where it hangs, “come with me, dear.”

Peering out of the circular window on the back door of the diner, Vex's vision adjusts to the dim lit alley as she observes what is happening outside. A handful of hooded figures, in dark clothes and recognizable masks, tower over a white haired man who is sprawled on the ground. The Clasp members aim kicks at his face, as the man with the white hair is curling in on himself to try to shield his face and chest from the harsh blows.

“C’mon, rich boy, what’s with the fight? Hand over the wallet.” One of the hooded figures says, in a mocking tone. Another raises up the baseball bat they are holding in a menacing fashion. 

Vex steps in, deciding that she doesn't want to be associated with witnessing a murder behind her diner.

“I thought,” She shouts, throwing the door open, “that I told you pieces of shit to stop hanging around my diner.” 

Trinket growls, stepping out next to her. The large dog bares his teeth. The Clasp members look up at her, and she catches one of them grinning, which only adds to her annoyance.

“Get the hell out of here! Leave the man alone.” Vex threatens, making sure to flash the sharp butcher knife. “I would be more than happy to let my dog have his way with you.”

Trinket lunges out and barks, as if on cue. The large dog acting aggressive seems to be all the convincing that the gang members need. They rush off after one last kick to the white haired man.

After ensuring that the attackers are gone, Vex has Trinket stand guard a few feet away from her. She walks over to the man on the ground.

“You’re lucky I was still around, those guys were going to kill you.” Vex states, giving the man a once over. She can see blood dripping down his face from his forehead, and his nose looks fractured at the very least. “You look like shit.”

The white haired man turns his head to the side and spits out some blood. “Yeah, resisting was not my brightest idea."

“They might just have killed you, darling.” Vex holds out a hand. “Need a hand up?”

He stares at her for a moment, reaching a hand out to his side to grab a pair of broken glasses. He then reaches out for her hand, and grasps it tight as she helps pull him to his feet.

It’s in that moment that Vex’s world gets flipped upside down.

Vex wipes her hands on her jeans and calls Trinket back over to her side. Trinket affectionately tucks his head under her hand and licks it happily. Vex looks down at him and gives him a pat on the head.

Vex glances back up to the man, as he uses a black marked hand to push his broken glasses up on his nose. A black mark that is recognizable anywhere.

It's a soul mark. Specifically, a soul mark that was definitely not on his hand when Vex offered to help him up.

Vex'ahlia glances down to her own right hand now, to find that the man's soul mark matches the black hand print that now wraps around her right hand.

The man,  _ her soul mate _ , stares down at his own hand as well, as if trying to decide whether the soul mark on his hand is real. He looks back up at Vex, his blue eyes wide and sparkling in the dim light, and he opens his mouth as if he wants to speak but can't find the words.

But, before he can even get a word in, Vex bolts back into the diner with Trinket on her heels, and locks the back door behind her. She rushes herself and Trinket out the front door, locking it on her way out.

Vex'ahlia takes off on a sprint in the direction of her apartment, ignoring the voice she thinks she hears calling out to her from the diner. She doesn’t slow down until she’s several blocks away, and quite certain that she threw the mysterious man off her trail. 

The abandoned, late night streets of Emon gave some comfort to Vex'ahlia. She listens to her footprints as she thinks over the nights events.

It’s about ten minutes after the incident when Vex is closing the door to the apartment, and sliding her back down it with a sigh. She pulls her knees up to her chest as Trinket licks at her face.

“What’s wrong, Stubby?” The familiar voice of Vex’s brother meets her ears, and she buries her right hand in her pocket. Her brother appears in front of her quickly and quietly, like he came out of thin air.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Vex retorts.

“Well, that’s a stupid question.” Vax deadpans. “You’re home nearly twenty minutes early and you look as if you just ran the entire way home. So let me ask you again, what’s wrong?”

"It's nothing, Vax. You worry too much." Vex hesitates before continuing. "Just the Clasp causing some trouble outside the diner again, so I felt like coming home early."

Vax makes a face that means he clearly doesn't believe her, but comes over to give Vex a reassuring hug anyways. 

"You know you can trust me, Stubby." He says softly, giving her a gentle squeeze around the shoulder. "Anything you need to tell me."

Vex rests her left hand on his arm. 

"I know, darling."

They sit like that for a minute, with their backs pressed against the chipping paint of their apartment door. Trinket tries to shove his way between the two, but fails. Vex finally stands, putting both hands in her pockets. 

"Okay, that is enough of that, dear." She says, looking at her brother. "I feel and smell like shit after tonight, so I'm going to go shower."

"I know, I can smell you from here." Vax teases, giving Vex a small shove on the shoulder. 

Vex throws him a glare and sticks out her tongue. She walks off towards their shared bathroom. When she gets to the doorway, she turns around to shout at Vax.

"Wake me up in the morning, I need to finish counting the cash from today." 

Vax glances up at her for a moment, and nods. "Alright."

Vex hums a thanks, and steps into the bathroom. She shuts and locks the door behind her. She starts stripping out of her sweatshirt and work uniform, and starts the water to allow it to warm up. 

While the water runs for a minute, Vex examines herself in the mirror. She looks familiar, yet foreign to her own eyes. Her eyes trace across her shoulders, pausing on the black hand print resting on her right shoulder, which matches the soul mark on Vax's hand. 

Her brother, Vax, who had been her only soulmate as long as she can remember. Platonic, of course, as Vex remember their mother Elaina explaining to her and her brother the day they learned about soulmates.

_ "Sometimes," she had said that day, "the person that your soul loves the most isn't someone that you love in a romantic way. It can sometimes be someone that you're related to or just love platonically." _

Vex looks down across her torso and arms. Her eyes skim the handful of scattered scars from their years of living on the streets, and skipping past the large scar on her left side. A memory she would much rather ignore. 

She finally rests her gaze on her right hand, where the new black mark of a hand wrapping around hers now covers her skin. A mark that Vex never considered she would be able to get. Hell, having multiple soulmates is rare, so having two twins with more than one seems impossible. 

She was sure of it, until that white haired bastard grabbed her hand and left a black handprint in his wake. 

Vex shakes her head, drawing herself out of her stupor and walking over to the shower. She tests the water, which is now plenty warm enough, and steps in. Vex quickly washes herself and turns off the water. She steps out of the shower and goes to bed, mentally preparing for an early morning and a long day to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Diners and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex'ahlia would much rather avoid her problems. However, her problems would much rather come to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2! Sorry it's so long, I didn't know want to cut it anywhere before the ending.

Vex sleeps horrible that night. 

After going to bed, with Trinket tucked down at her feet, she falls into a very restless sleep filled with nightmares from the past.

Of course, things only get better when she wakes up to her brother nearly yelling "What the fuck?" 

Vex jumps awake, accidentally kicking Trinket who whines and hops off of her grey quilt.

"I swear! Vax'ildan, you are such an ass!" Vex shoots back, irritated. "Can't you wake me up like a fucking normal person?"

Vex looks up at her twin, who is standing right next to her bed and staring at her as if she just grew a second head. 

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"What's wrong?" Vax mimics, loudly. "What's wrong? Vex'ahlia, what the fuck?"

“What?” Vex asks with annoyance. “I don’t understand why you’re freaking out so much, but can you just tell me what the hell is wrong Vax’ildan?”

Vax stares for a moment, and grabs Vex’s right hand from her side, holding it up between the two of them. There is a brief, awkward pause before either of them speaks.

“Oh, shit.”

“Really? That’s all you have to say, Vex’ahlia?” Vex can pick up the traces of hurt in his voice that Vax is trying to hide, and feels a pang of guilt. “When the fuck did this happen?”

Vex swallows. “This is not how I planned this going.”

“Vex’ahlia. When?” Vax demands, gritting his teeth. Vex can see the hurt in his eyes.

“Last night.” She confesses, averting her gaze.

“Is that-“ Vax’ildan cuts himself off, before speaking again. “Is that why you came home early last night? Who is it? What really happened?”

Vex looks up and meets his eyes, murmuring. “Last night, I- fuck, Vax. I don’t know? I didn’t even think I had a second soulmate.”

Vax sits down on the edge of her bed, still holding her right hand in shock. 

“I was counting the money, and I heard some noise out the back of the diner, and I took Trinket with me to come investigate.” Vex takes a deep breath. “There was some dude out there, getting beat up by some of the Clasp punks. Trinket and I scared ‘em off, and I gave the kid a hand up.” 

“And is that when…?”

“Yeah.”

The two twins sit together in silence for a moment. Vex stares down at her lap, wishing that she could just disappear or go back in time to avoid this whole situation.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The question hangs in the air, both accusatory and not at the same time. 

Vex sighs. “I was fucking scared, Vax. Hell, I didn’t think I could have anyone else other than you, but then I helped some random guy onto his feet and all I did, so I ran.” She turns to look into her brother’s eyes again. “I met my second soulmate and ran, Vax.”

Vax finally lets her hand go to wrap her into a hug. 

“You, my dear sister, are a dumbass.” He whispers into her ear.

“I know.” She responds. “I know.”

He pulls back from the hug, planting his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes. 

“You need to find and talk to him, Stubby.” Vax states 

“Vax, you are insane.” Vex shoots back. “I don’t even know his name.”

“You saw what he looked like didn’t you? What did he look like?”

“Keyleth is clearly rubbing off on you, nosy.” She teases, placing her right hand on top of his left one. “He had like short, white hair, and some broken glasses. Pretty blue eyes and he was taller than me.”

“So… he was an old dude?” Vax teases, making a face.

Vex fake gags. “Pelor, no! He looked pretty young but his hair was ridiculously white. Like it was dyed or something.”

“Okay, so how hard is it going to be to find a guy with stark white hair in Emon?” He questions, raising a judgmental eyebrow at Vex. 

“You are so annoying, you ass.” Vex replies, taking the hint. “Get off my bed, we need to get ready for work.”

“You, my dear sister,” Vax says while standing up, “are avoiding the question.”

Vex’ahlia ignores him, standing up as well, and getting ready for a long day at the diner. As she does her makeup in their tiny bathroom, she glances down at her hand. Vex to put some foundation over the black thumbprint that goes across the top of her hand. 

It’s not going to hold up, she thinks, but it’s worth a shot for a bit.

She tosses her hair into a braid after pulling on the standard blue polo that is the uniform for Two Wings, and meets her brother out in the kitchen, where he is tossing Trinket pieces of cold bacon from their fridge.

“C’mon, you two, let’s go.” She says, trying to hold back laughter as Trinket fails to catch yet another piece of bacon. 

Vax tosses another piece of bacon to Trinket, and then grabs his jacket.

The twins spend their walk to the diner in a peaceful silence. Their path through the city is lit by the streetlights, and the moon in the still-dark, early morning sky. Trinket trots happily behind them, wagging his tail whenever Vex reaches back to give him a gentle scratch on the head.

When they arrive, Vex unlocks the back door and starts her early morning off by finishing off the financial reports she left unfinished the night before. Vax trails her inside and starts on his usual opening duties, working on food preparation. Trinket lays on his bed underneath the register stand and occupies himself with a nap while Vex works.

The two of them work in peaceful silence for an hour until Grog and Keyleth come in at 6:30 to help finish the opening duties and get prepared to open at 7.

“Good morning!” Keyleth sing-songs, as she waltzes in the back door. “Hey, Vax!” Keyleth's bright red curls bounce as she leans over to plant a kiss on Vax's cheek, right as Vex pushes through the swinging double doors into the kitchen.

“Gross.” Vex deadpans, jokingly turning around to exit the kitchen.

“Nooooo!” Keyleth protests, grabbing onto Vex’s free hand. “Good morning, Vex!”

“‘Morning, Kiki.” Vex says, turning around again to face her, carefully placing down the pitcher of ice water she was carrying. She takes a second to hide her right palm from Keyleth's gaze. “How are you, darling?”

“Wonderful!” Keyleth responds, dropping Vex’s hand and grabbing an apron from the hook on the wall. “How are you?”

“Oh, just fine, darling.” Vex replies, leaning back against the wall next to the kitchen door. 

“That’s great!” Keyleth says, satisfied. She clocks in and is just beginning to chat with Vex about table sections when the back door opens again, and Grog walks in.

“Hello…” He greets, also moving to clock in.

“Nice beard there buddy.” Vax taunts, taking a few steps towards Grog as if he is going to touch the beard.

“Nuh-uh!” Grog protests. “Last time you messed with my beard I had to grow half of it back.”

Vex and Keyleth laugh, while Vax pouts. After a moment of shared banter, the crew gets back to work.

The next half hour flies by, with conversation and work happening between verses of Grog and Vax singing out of tune to music on the radio. 

At seven, Vex walks up to the front door and unlocks it. She flips over the sign so that it now reads “Open.” She walks back over to the kitchen door, making conversation with Keyleth as they wait for the first customers of the day.

As soon as the customers start arriving, the day moves by in a blur. Vex dances around the dining area, making small talk with some of the regular customers and taking orders from patrons. Her and Keyleth rush around taking and serving orders, taking care not to knock into each other. The four employees of the Two Wings Diner fall into a comfortable routine as the day continues.

The main rush dies down around one, while Vex is clearing dishes from some tables. The bells on the front door jingle, and she glances up to see a white haired man with gold rimmed glasses walk in and sit down at a window booth.

Vex just about runs right out of her diner again.

Instead, she walks over to Keyleth and sends her to go wait on him while she goes into the back, where her brother and Grog are working on an order for one of the other customers in the dining room. 

“Grog, I’m borrowing him for a minute.” She says as she grabs her brother by the arm, whisking him out of the back door to the alley without waiting for a response. 

As they step outside, Vex makes sure the door behind them before speaking to her confused twin.

“He’s here.”

Vax makes a face. “Who?”

“The guy, the one with the white hair.” Vex sees his expression go from confused to understanding. “From last night.”

“You need to go talk to him.” Vax states, matter-of-fact. 

“I think I would, honestly, rather die, brother.” She replies.

He gives Vex a pointed look. “Where would we be if we just ignored all our problems, Vex? Huh?” There’s a pause, as she doesn’t respond, before he continues speaking. “Probably dead on the streets of Syngorn, Vex’ahlia. You can't avoid this.”

Vex sighs. “You’re right, but I hate you for it.”

Her twin pats her on the shoulder. “You know it. Now get back in there, and go talk to him.”

Vax’ildan drags his sister back inside the diner, ignoring her protests, and gives her a shove back out into the dining room with a mug of coffee. She takes a big breath, and makes her way over to the table where the white haired man is sitting, reading a book. The bright blue walls of the diner are familiar sight for Vex'ahlia as she sits down in the black upholstered booth across from the man. She catches a glimpse of his right hand, and sees the black mark of a hand grasping around his. 

He glances up at her as she sits down, grasping her mug in both hands as if she could somehow dissolve into it. 

Vex looks up, meeting his eyes. She takes a moment to get a better look at the white haired man who shares a soul mark with her. He's handsome, she thinks, with a sharp jaw and pale skin, new looking gold rimmed glasses complement his blue eyes, and he's wearing a dorky looking denim jacket. He has a bandage on one of his eyebrows, and Vex catches the shadow of a makeup covered bruise on his nose and cheek.

After a brief, awkward pause, the man sitting in front of her speaks.

“I was hoping I would see you here.” He says, earnestly. Vex’ahlia thinks his voice sounds the slightest bit nervous. “First off, I suppose I should thank you for saving me, last night. I think you were right, they probably would have killed me.”

She shrugs. “We’ve dealt with them before, me and my brother.”

“I’m Percival, by the way.” The man, Percival, says. “Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo, the third. Most of my friends just call me Percy." 

There's something about the way that he says this that sounds practiced and formal to Vex's ears. 

Vex takes a sip of her coffee before replying. 

"Vex'ahlia," she introduces, feigning confidence; although her voice sounds fake, even to herself. "But, you can just call me Vex."

"Vex." Percy says contemplative. "That's a gorgeous name."

"Thank you, dear."

Percy sighs, closing his book and looking down at his own hands before meeting Vex's gaze again. 

"I suppose I should apologize, Vex." He says.

"Apologize for what, dear?" Vex questions. She takes another sip of her coffee and relaxes a little, leaning back into the padded backing of the booth.

"Well, for causing you any inconvenience last night, for one." He says, calmly. "I apologize for making assumptions, but you took off rather quickly, and I feel like I am at least partially at fault for that."

Vex laughs, putting down her mug of coffee on the table between them. Percy looks at her, and Vex resists the urge to laugh harder because he looks like a hurt puppy.

"Oh, darling, no!" Vex'ahlia remarks, when she stops laughing. "Trust me, I'll take any chance I can get to put those Clasp bastards in their place."

Percy nods, folding his hands on top of his book. “I must admit,” he expresses, “that you left me more than a bit confused last night. I mean, it’s not often that a gorgeous woman with a dog rescues you, gives you a soul mark, and then disappears into the night.” He pauses. “Why did you run?”

Vex takes another drink from her mug, taking a moment to avoid the question. 

“I was afraid.” She admits, meeting Percy’s eyes. “I- This is sounds so stupid when I have to say it to you. Let me just show you.”

Percy nods, his eyes watching her closely. Vex tugs on the neck of her shirt a little, slipping it off to the right a little, and exposes part of the soul mark on her shoulder. Percy takes in a sharp breath, and Vex let’s her shirt fall back into place. 

“You aren’t my first soul mate, and I have to confess I was in shock and denial.” Vex continues, watching Percy reactions carefully. “I didn’t think it was possible that I could have a second soul mate, and then suddenly I did. I panicked, and I ran.” 

He nods, and Vex can see him trying to wrap his head around the situation. There is a tense, awkward pause, which is broken when Keyleth walks over carrying a mug of tea and a small order of fries.

She eyes the two of them for a moment, which adds to the awkward air around the situation. 

“Vex,” Keyleth says, taunting. “Who’s this?”

“Keyleth, dear,” Vex breathes, “later.”

“Okay, okay!” She replies. “Later.”

Vex nods as Keyleth walks away, wishing to melt into the bench she’s sitting on.

Percy snacks on a handful of his fries before he speaks again.

"I think I understand." He says, finally. "Is that why you're trying to hide it too?" He gestures his hand towards Vex's, where her soul mark is showing through slightly rubbed off makeup. 

"Not exactly, dear." She responds. "My friends gossip a fair bit, like Kiki demonstrated a moment ago. The makeup is more to hide it from them until I decide to tell them on my own."

Percy nods, looking contemplative, taking a drink from his mug of tea. 

The two of them sit in a vaguely tense silence for a moment, sipping on their drinks. Vex polishes off her coffee, and sits for a moment before standing up. 

“I should really get back to work, but it was nice to formally meet you, Percival.” She explains. “Your meal is on the house, darling. See you around.” 

She promptly picks up her mug and walks back into the kitchen without waiting for a response. 

Vex is greeted by a grinning Keyleth waiting next to the kitchen door.

“So…” She prompts, her voice mischievous. “Who is he?”

Vex walks over to the sink and gently places her mug in the water. She turns around to face Keyleth, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Kiki, darling, I adore you but you are such a gossip.”

“Vex…” She complains, frowning.

“Hush,” Vex placates. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Gilmore’s after work?”

“Of course, dear.” Vex glances out the small porthole window on the kitchen door, to notice that Percy’s table is now vacated. “Kiki, could you go clear that table?”

“Sure thing!” Keyleth says, grabbing a rag from the counter next to her. She heads into the dining room and Vex turns back to face her brother.

“Vax’ildan, that was the worst thing I have ever had to do.”

“It can’t have been that bad!” He retorts, not even looking up from the dishes he and Grog are doing.

Vex is trying to come up with a witty reply when Keyleth barrels through the swinging doors to the kitchen, carrying a couple dishes in one hand and a napkin in the other.

“Vex!” She practically yells, nearly tripping in her hurry to get the dishes into the sink. 

“What is it, dear?” Vex replies as Keyleth rushes over to her side.

“Look!” Keyleth shoves the napkin into Vex’s hand. 

Vex looks down at the now slightly crumpled napkin, seeing a scribbled note written on it:

“To Vex,

Date?

-PdR

(xxx) xxx xxxx”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working title for this chapter was "oh shit" which I think fits.  
> Also no beta we die like men, please tell me if you notice any mistakes and as always kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a short, tense pause, and despite the music Vex can hear her heart pounding in her ears.  
> That is, until Keyleth squeals loud enough to turn heads of people at the other end of the bar, and pulls Vex into a crushing hug.

Vex spends the rest of her shift charming tips out of customers, and making plans with Keyleth in her downtime between customers. By the time four rolls around, along with the shift change, Vex has almost pushed all thoughts of Percy out of her mind. 

When Jarrett and Laina stroll in, Vex strips off her apron and hangs it up on the hook near the register. She punches in the keys to clock out, moving out of the way for Keyleth to do the same. 

Vex whistles, calling Trinket out from his nap spot in a back corner. The large, fluffy dog stretches his way over to Vex, who has moved to stand by the back door with her coat.

“Hey buddy!” Vex coos, scratching him behind the ears. “Ready to go home?” Trinket wags his tail, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Vex laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s go.”

Vex turns around to her brother, who’s back is facing her as he works on some food on the grill in front of him. “Goodbye, Vax!” She exclaims. “See you later!” 

Vax just lifts his free hand over his shoulder in a very lame excuse for a wave.

“Love you too, brother.” Vex teases, cracking the back door enough to let Trinket out into the alley ahead of her.

“Mhm.” Vax hums in response, sounding bored. “Love you too, Stubby. Be safe.”

Vex rolls her eyes with a grin, and steps out into the brisk autumn cold. She basks in the breeze that blows through the back alley, and steps down onto the pavement. 

She glances down at the ground in front of her, a dark spot that Vex assumes might be dried blood catches her eye. Vex falls into deep thought, her mind running over the insane events from the past day, and stares down at the spot for a moment. Trinket circles the alley for a minute, and returns to Vex, nudging at her leg.

After what feels like an eternity to Vex, the sound of the back door opening behind her, followed by the sound of conversation and movement, breaks the daze she has fallen into. She turns around, catching sight of Keyleth leaving the diner behind her. Trinket lets out a soft ‘woof’ and rushes up to Keyleth, jumping up and planting his paws on her upper arms.

“Hey, Trinket!” Keyleth exclaims, crouching down to get better leverage to rub his face. Trinket wags his tail, and sticks out his tongue in an attempt to lick Keyleth’s face.

Vex smiles, walking up behind her affectionate dog, and catches Keyleth’s attention.

“Oh, hey Vex!” Keyleth greets. “I was wondering why Trinket was still around here.” She pauses, examining Vex’s face carefully. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course! Just got a little lost in thought for a second.” Vex placates. “Walk home with me?”

“Of course!” Keyleth agrees, pushing Trinket off of her and standing up. “Let’s go!”

The pair sets off, leaving the alley and turning onto the main sidewalk that leads in front of the diner. The bustling streets of Emon are filled with pedestrians on the sidewalks and cars zipping through the streets. Vex and Keyleth fall into step with the other pedestrians around them, Trinket sticking close to Vex as they weave through the crowd of commuters.

Keyleth and Vex walk in momentary silence, Vex grabbing Keyleth’s right hand with her left to ensure they don’t get separated. 

“So…” Keyleth says finally, breaking the silence between them. “Who was that guy you took your break with?”

“You are insufferable, dear.” Vex teases, though she avoids meeting Keyleth’s gaze. Keyleth sticks her tongue out at Vex, who chuckles softly. “His name is Percival something something the third. He has the longest name I think I’ve ever heard a real person have.”

“And?” Keyleth pushes, nudging Vex with her shoulder. Vex pushes her back, though she nearly trips over Trinket, who is walking between them. 

“And,” Vex replies, kicking a small pebble with her foot, as they turn down the road towards Greyskull Apartments. “That is all I’m telling you until we get to Gilmore’s.” She shoots a pointed look at Keyleth, who raises her free hand up in a gesture of surrender.

“Fine, fine!” She agrees. “I need all the details later though.”

Vex rolls her eyes with a grin. “I promise I will give you all the details later, but not right now, darling.” She offers.

The conversation carries the group to the second floor of the apartment complex, where Keyleth and the twins live. Keyleth’s door is easy to pick out, a bright orange and red autumnal wreath adorning it amongst the plain brown doors on the floor. 

“When did this go up?” Vex asks, admiring the small details amongst the wreath, some glitter and small seasonal flowers mixed in with the leaves.

“This morning,” Keyleth admits. Vex notices the pride and excitement in her eyes, and smiles. “I spent the last week working on it during my off days. Do you like it?” She stares at Vex expectantly.

“Kiki, it’s gorgeous!’ Vex exclaims. Trinket woofs at the excitement, and both women laugh. “Trinket seems to agree!” 

When Keyleth stops giggling, she fumbles with her keys and unlocks the door with a toothy smile. As she opens the door, Keyleth turns to face Vex and Trinket.

“So, I’ll pick you up at nine tonight, right?” She asks, scratching Trinket behind the ears as she talks.

“Mhm…” Vex confirms, thinking to herself for a moment. “Hey, why don’t we see if Pike is free? We could make it a girl’s night.”

“Oh!” Keyleth exclaims. “That is a wonderful idea! I’ll text her right away!”

Vex smiles. “Wonderful, I’ll see you at nine, Kiki.” She gestures Trinket back to her side and waves farewell to Keyleth, who is already typing a message to Pike. Keyleth waves her hand, distracted, and Vex heads up another two flights of stairs to her apartment.

* * *

A gentle tapping on the door draws Vex’s attention away from her phone, and she checks the time, surprised to see that it's already five past nine. Trinket lifts his head, staring at the door and whining softly.

Vex stands up from the ratty couch her and her brother own, grabbing her purse and pulling on her leather jacket as she heads to the door.

“Hey, Kiki!” She greets, looking over Keyleth’s outfit choice of a tank top and jeans. “You are going to freeze.”

“I am not!” Keyleth defends, lifting up the jacket she has hanging over her arm. “Ready to head out?”

Vex nods, and pulls the strap of her purse over her shoulders. She turns back around to Trinket, who is waiting by her side wagging his tail eagerly. “I’ll be back soon buddy, be good for Vax when he gets home.” Trinket whines, but trots back over to the couch, where he curls up in a ball.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Keyleth says, grabbing Vex’s right hand. Vex tenses, but relaxes a little when she realizes Keyleth has not seemed to notice the soul mark in her excitement.

The walk to Glorious, the club that Gilmore, a longtime friend of Vex and Vax, owns is just about ten minutes from the apartments. The two make the short walk in relative silence, though Keyleth comments on just about every animal they spot on the walk.

The dim glow of the big purple neon sign illuminates the sidewalk in front of the club, which is otherwise hidden amongst the other buildings in Emon’s Abdar’s Promenade. Keyleth and Vex skirt around the line of waiting patrons, waving to one of the bouncers, Kashaw, who nods at the two as they step inside the club. 

Vex takes in the familiar, flashing lights and thrum of loud music as her and Keyleth enter. The two walk in, weaving through the crowd of already drunk dancers. Vex spots a familiar, short, pale haired woman seated at the bar, chatting away with one of the bartenders who Vex recognizes as Zahra.

Keyleth notices Pike as well, and calls out to her over the loud music playing through the club. 

Pike turns around on the stool where she is sitting, spotting Keyleth and Vex making their way to her through the crowd, and smiles.

“Vex! Keyleth!” Pike beams when the two reach her. “It’s so good to see you!”

Keyleth wastes no time in wrapping Pike in a hug, and Vex stands next to them, smiling.

“Pike!” Keyleth replies. “It’s been so long!” She retracts from the hug, and smiles widely.

“It’s been like a week since we’ve seen Pike, dear.” Vex corrects, giving Pike a side hug.

“A week is a long time!” Keyleth argues playfully.

After Pike and Vex stop laughing, Vex tugs out one of the black upholstered barstools next to Pike and sits down, with Keyleth following suit on the other side of Vex. Vex turns to the bar, where Zahra has moved on to another patron for the moment. 

“Zahra?” Keyleth calls out, gaining the attention of the beautiful bartender. 

“Yes, Keyleth?” She responds, expertly mixing a drink for the woman sitting in front of her.

“Is Gilmore here?” Keyleth questions Zahra, gaining a small grin from her. Zahra passes the drink over to the customer in front of her, and turns her full attention to Keyleth.

“I should have guessed you would ask that, darling.” She winks. Keyleth’s blushing is even noticeable under the flashing, colorful lights of the club. “I believe he is in tonight, let me go grab him for you.”

Keyleth murmurs a thanks to Zahra, who hurries off to the back hallway behind the bar, where Gilmore’s office resides. Not even a moment later, Zahra returns with Gilmore on her heels, and she smiles at Keyleth before turning her attention to other customers.

“Keyleth! Vex! Pike!” Gilmore exclaims, his voice rich and booming above the noise of his club. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s a girl’s night!” Keyleth eagerly exclaims, smiling as she leans against the bar.

Gilmore smiles back at her, and Vex resists the urge to make a comment at the two. “A girl’s night, eh?” He says, “Well, I suppose that would call for a round of something special…”

“So long as it has alcohol in it, dear.” Vex remarks, already trying to prepare herself for Keyleth’s interrogation.

“Of course! Anything for you, Vex’ahlia.” He declares with a wink. Vex laughs, though she doubts Gilmore can hear her over the music and the clinking of glasses as he sets about making drinks for the group.

“Save the flirting for my brother or Kiki, dear.” She shoots back with a playful wink.

Gilmore chuckles, still smiling as he focuses on pouring and mixing the liquids in front of him with a well practiced ease to his movements. Within a few minutes, he pushes three shot glasses filled with a glimmering gold liquid across the bar.

“What’s this one called Gilmore?” Pike asks while Vex inspects the drink in front of her.

“I call it Misty Step,” Gilmore boasts with a grin. “Enjoy. You know where to find me if you need me.” The last part is mostly directed at Keyleth, Vex guesses, though she doesn’t put much thought into the idea as Gilmore backs away towards his office.

Pike raises up her glass in a toasting motion. “To girls’ night!” She toasts with a smile.

“To girls’ night!” Vex and Keyleth echo, tapping their glasses together, and then downing the shots.

The drink is vaguely fruity, and sweet, although the taste is quickly overpowered by whichever spirit Gilmore had mixed it with. Vex relishes the string of the alcohol as the drink runs down her throat, and she sets down her empty shot glass on the bar in front of her.

“So, Vex.” Keyleth starts, after a brief pause of conversational silence.

“So, Kiki.” Vex mimics, pulling a snort out of Pike. Keyleth frowns, which only makes Pike laugh more.

“Who is he?” She asks after Pike stops laughing. “How do you know him?”

“Wait, wait,” Pike interjects in confusion. “Who is who?”

“Vex took her break with some guy today.” Keyleth informs her, with all the excitement of a gossiping teenager.

Pike turns to Vex and raises an eyebrow, and Vex sighs, already regretting agreeing to tell Keyleth.

“Vex, c’mon!” Keyleth says. “You promised you would tell me…”

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t promise anything.” Vex states, ignoring the look Keyleth shoots her. “Second of all, you both need to promise to not freak out.”

Pike says “I promise!” About the same time Keyleth says “No promises.” Vex sighs and puts her head in her hand.

“That’s probably the best I’m getting from you, isn’t it?” Keyleth opens her mouth to reply and Vex cuts her off. “That was rhetorical, dear.”

Vex pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath and sighing. Steeling herself for her friends’ reactions, Vex pulls her right hand out of the pocket of her leather jacket, where she has been hiding it since Keyleth dropped her hand earlier. Vex holds her hand out in front of her, towards Keyleth and Pike with the soul mark black and contrasting on her skin.

There is a short, tense pause, and despite the music Vex can hear her heart pounding in her ears.

That is, until Keyleth squeals loud enough to turn heads of people at the other end of the bar, and pulls Vex into a crushing hug.

“Keyleth, you’re going to suffocate her.” Pike chastises, her face neutral and hard for Vex to read.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited!” Keyleth apologizes, releasing Vex, who straightens her jacket and gives a sheepish grin. “Vex, now you absolutely have to tell us more!”

“His name is Percy, although he has like a million other names, like I told Kiki earlier.” Vex explains. “And I guess he’s my second soulmate or something.” She tries to act nonchalant, but knows that Pike and Keyleth are both capable of seeing straight through her.

“How did you meet him?” Pike asks, appearing much calmer than Keyleth who looks about ready to vibrate off her seat.

“Well, last night when I was closing the diner, I heard some noise and when I checked it out, there were some of those Clasp assholes beating him up behind the diner.” Vex tells her friends with a shrug. “Trinket and I scared them off, and when I helped Percy up I noticed this on my hand.” She gestures at her right hand.

“Then what happened?” Keyleth questions, sitting on the edge of her seat and listening intently. “I mean there has to be more, ‘cause he left that note today.”

Pike glances at Vex, giving her a sympathetic look as Vex sighs.

“I may have sort of run away from him last night.” She admits with a grimace. “It was terrifying to think that I had someone else coming into my life as my soulmate, especially a stranger.”

At some point during Vex’s explanation, Pike has ordered some more shots for the group, and Vex gets distracted as Zahra pushes three glasses towards them. She isn’t entirely sure what Pike ordered, but drinks it anyways.

“So then he came in today, to ask why I ran.” Vex continues after the brief pause. “We got to formally meet, and then I left again because I’m still hesitant about the whole thing.” Keyleth and Pike nod in understanding, Pike looking intensely at Vex.

“What did the note say?” Pike asks after her while of silence.

Vex reaches into her purse and pulls out the carefully folded napkin that she had tucked into her wallet earlier that day. She hands the napkin over to Pike, who unfolds it and reads the note quickly.

“You’re going to text him, right?” Keyleth asks, breaking the quiet between the three. “I mean, you have to! He’s your soulmate.”

“She doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to, Keyleth.” Pike says, handing the napkin back to Vex and looking her in the eyes. “Although, I think texting him would be a good idea. At the very least, put his number in your phone so you don’t lose it.”

Vex shrugs. “I guess that’s fair enough, but that is enough about my life.” She says, redirecting the conversation off of herself as she pulls out her phone. “How have things been at the hospital, Pike?”

Pike launches into an explanation about how busy the hospital has been due to flu season hitting early, and includes detailed stories about the craziest cases she has had to work in the past week. 

While she talks, Vex carefully copies Percy’s number into her contacts. She stares at the newly created contact for a moment, and then locks her phone, tossing it back into her purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter! Life got kinda hectic in there and it was a beast to edit. I plan on trying to keep a once a week posting schedule, whenever life stops trying to kill me.   
> If you're ever wondering where a chapter is most of my life updates get posted on instagram @deuxcos !


	5. Chapter 5: Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have been spending way too much time with Vesper.” Percy comments through a mouthful of toast. “She’s rubbing off on you.”   
> “You’re an asshole, and avoiding the question.” Cassandra remarks, setting her empty mug in the kitchen sink.

“Percival.” Vesper’s voice says, breaking through the haze of sleep. Percy grumbles as he wakes, blinking at her as he adjusts his glasses from where they have smashed up against his face.

“You fell asleep in your workshop again.” His sister chastises. Percy notices that she is dressed for bed. “Up with you, you need to sleep in an actual bed tonight. It’s late.” 

“And you’re awake.” Percy remarks, a bit too groggy sounding to have the intended effect. 

Vesper rolls her eyes. “Maybe so, but at least I’m about to sleep in an actual bed.” She shoots a sharp look at her brother. “And so are you.”

Percy opens his mouth to protest, but Vesper speaks before he can. “No arguments.” She says, giving him a sharp look. “You can keep working later.”

“You drive a tough argument, sister.” Percy grumbles with a yawn. Glancing across his workshop, which is really just a haphazard set-up in their garage, he sighs at the mess he made earlier that night. Making a mental note to clean up the clutter the following day, he follows his oldest sister out of the garage and through the house to their rooms.

“Goodnight, Percy.” Vesper yawns, brushing a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear.

“Goodnight, Vesper.” He replies, pushing his bedroom door open behind him. 

“You really do need to stop falling asleep in there,” Vesper comments, “I can’t imagine it’s very good for you.”

Percy laughs quietly, and a soft smile spreads across his face. “Probably not.”

Vesper gives him another look, but grins. “Get some more sleep please.”

“Of course.” Percy agrees, not feeling energetic enough to argue with Vesper.

Seeming satisfied, Vesper crosses the hallway to her own bedroom. She softly clicks the door shut behind her, though the noise is loud in the dead silence of the night.

Percy yawns again, and steps into his own room. He shuts the door behind himself, and crosses to his bed. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, the glowing screen informs Percy that it is well into the evening- just a few minutes before three in the morning- and that he has three text messages from an unsaved number.

**[From Unknown, 2:16 a.m.]** heyyyyy 

**[From Unknown, 2:18 a.m.]** tgis is vex btww 

**[From Unknown, 2:27 a.m.]** shit ur prbbly asleep srry 

Percy rubs his eyes and reads the messages again, more than a little surprised that Vex has texted him, based on how elusive she had been since they met. Before he overthinks the situation, he adds her number into his phone and types a reply.

**[To Vex, 2:54 a.m.** ] Well, I was until a few minutes ago

**[To Vex, 2:54 a.m.** ] Everything alright? It’s very late

After staring at his screen for a few minutes without a response, Percy finds himself nodding off as he sits on the edge of his bed. 

**[To Vex, 3:00 a.m.]** Goodnight, Vex

He plugs his phone into its charger and sets it down on his bedside table, placing his glasses down next to the device a moment later.

Percy lays down, and finds himself slowly drifting off to sleep, finding it restful and sleepless.

Until the ringing of his alarm jerks him awake much too soon for his liking. Groaning, Percy rolls over and in a practiced movement taps on his phone screen to snooze the alarm. He lays in bed with his eyes closed, feeling as if he could just drift back off to sleep. The alarm beeps loudly before he gets the chance to fall back asleep, and he reaches out to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. With a yawn, he sits up and grabs his glasses. He checks his phone for any new notifications and is slightly disappointed, though not surprised, to see that there are no new messages from Vex.

Percy stretches as he stands up from his bed, and starts shuffling down the hallway to the kitchen. In a few practiced movements, he starts brewing a pot of coffee. He leans against the counter and scrolls through his social media for a few minutes while the machine works on brewing the pot. The machine beeps, notifying Percy that the pot of coffee is done, and he grabs it from the machine. Percy drinks from the large mug of coffee he pours for himself, and sets about the kitchen to make some toast for himself.

He is placing his bread into the toaster when he hears footsteps approaching the kitchen. Turning around, Percy watches Cassandra groggily make her way into the kitchen. She nods at him, reaching up to grab her coffee mug from a cabinet next to him.

The toaster pops, making the siblings jump at the noise breaking the comfortable silence of the morning. Percy turns around and grabs the toast, careful to not burn his fingers as he places it on a paper towel. 

He moves around Cassandra to grab some butter for his bread, and she skirts around him to grab a box of cereal from the pantry, the siblings moving in a practiced, comfortable dance. 

Percy is eating his slice of toast, leaned up against a wall in the kitchen, when Cassandra finishes her coffee and turns to face him.

“Are you going to try to talk to her again today?” She asks.

Percy shrugs, taking another bite of his toast. “Maybe. She seems like she’s trying to avoid me a little bit, and the last thing I want to do is scare her off.”

Cassandra fixes Percy with a tough stare. “She’s your soulmate.” She states. “She can’t avoid you forever.”

“I don’t know about that, Cass.” Percy sighs. “She seems like the type of person who could avoid anything she wanted to.” 

Cassandra sets her empty mug down and raises an eyebrow at Percy. “You should really go talk to her again.”

“You have been spending way too much time with Vesper.” Percy comments through a mouthful of toast. “She’s rubbing off on you.” 

“You’re an asshole, and avoiding the question.” Cassandra remarks, setting her empty mug in the kitchen sink.

“Perhaps I am.” Percy jokes, jumping to the side as Cassandra tries, and fails, to slap his shoulder. “I should really get ready to go get brunch with Taryon.”

“You can’t avoid your darling sisters forever.” Cassandra points out, pointing an accusatory finger at her older brother. “Also, isn’t your brunch usually at eleven?”

“Details, details.” Percy waves his hand casually, as if dismissing her statement. “See you later.”

Cassandra shakes her head. “You’ll be lucky if you can leave without Vesper cornering you first.”

“She went to bed late last night,” Percy states as he walks out of the kitchen, “so I think I’m good.” He doesn’t look behind him to catch Cassandra’s reaction, and walks back down to his room. Percy is thankful that he manages to avoid running into any of his other siblings, or parents, as he walks through the house.

While he changes out of his clothes from the evening before, and into clothing more appropriate for brunch with Taryon, Percy whips out his phone and sends a message to his friend.

**[To Tary, 10:16 a.m.]** still on for brunch today, right?

The response comes in seconds later.

**[From Tary, 10:16 a.m.]** like always

Percy chuckles at his phone, and tosses it back onto his bed where it bounces for a moment before settling in a still position. Having finally decided on an outfit appropriate for the weather— and appropriate for lunch with Taryon— Percy gets dressed, and pulls on a pair of complementary shoes that are suitable for walking.

**[To Tary, 10:24 a.m.]** still meeting at the place we decided on this week?

Tary’s response takes a little bit longer this time, and Percy perches himself with his feet hanging over the edge of his bed while he waits. Within a couple of minutes, his phone notifies him of the response.

**[From Tary, 10:28 a.m.]** yep! See you in a bit

Percy contemplates sending a response, but decides against it, tucking his phone into the back pocket of his jeans as he stands. Slipping out of the house unnoticed this late in the morning is fairly easy, most of his family still asleep or relaxing in their own rooms until later in the day. He does catch Cassandra’s eye as he strolls past the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as he watches her munch on cereal from the box. She shrugs, and Percy resists the urge to burst into laughter as he walks out of the house.

The air is brisk and cold against Percy’s face. Zipping the light jacket he is wearing, glad that he checked the weather for the day, Percy sets off on the twenty minute walk to meet Taryon. 

The sky is bright and blue, contrasting nicely with the warm orange and red of the trees in Emon. Percy admires the scenery as he walks, although the further he walks, the more crowded the streets and sidewalks get until he reaches Emon’s city center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter this week, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Getting a little bit more Percy in the mix this time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Returns after a years long hiatus with starbucks and offering a fic for a completely new fandom. "Sup."


End file.
